What have you done?
by Margarida
Summary: O que você fez agora? o que você fez?... Universo Alternativo, terceira fic do desafio ROck and Roll, desta vez by Pure Petit Cat...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Bem, antes de mais nada, devo dizer que esta fic não representa um retorno propriamente dito... Fato era que ela já estava toda escrita e se encontra em processo de betagem (pela minha irmã, Amanda) e se trata do terceiro desafio Rock and Roll que eu e a Angel participamos, e a primeira com mais gente participando.

Pure – Petit Cat me desafiou e eu a ela, e como a fic já estava escrita e deu o maior trabalho tanto para escrever como para betar, não seria justo não publicar... A primeira da série de desafios que não é oneshot e também uma continuação da fic "Under the Bridge", que escrevi há algum tempo para minha irmãzinha de coração Tenshiaburame, e que vocês haviam pedido continuação nas reviews, Pure – Petit principalmente... Sendo assim, conheceremos um pouco mais da história de Angie e Belle...

Boa leitura a todos!

**Música tema do desafio: **_"What have you done?"_, Within Temptation

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

**O Passado – Parte I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to<br>Wish that I had other choices  
>Than to harm the one I love<br>**

_Você se importaria se eu te machucasse?  
>Entenda que eu preciso<br>Eu gostaria de ter outras escolhas  
>Do que machucar a pessoa que amo<br>_

**What have you done now?**

_O que você fez agora?_

Era de manhã, mas como naquela região o sol pouco aparecia, o quarto ainda se encontrava na penumbra, mesmo com uma de suas janelas aberta. Uma silhueta jovem e feminina estava deitada na cama, de bruços, os longos cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro e costas. Não parecia querer acordar tão cedo.

Então a porta do quarto se abriu bem devagar, quase sem fazer barulho e pequenos olhinhos rosados espiaram para dentro, pezinhos cautelosos e descalços adentraram o recinto. Com um cuidado fora do comum, mãozinhas delicadas apoiaram-se no colchão alto e macio e impulsionaram o corpinho da pequena criatura para cima, até que ela ficou agachada sobre a cama, esgueirando-se sorrateira até se aproximar da jovem que dormia. Então, triunfante, a criaturinha ficou de pé e...

-Acorde, Angie, acorde! – gritava uma menina toda serelepe, pulando sobre o colchão, os cabelos prateados e compridos caíam por seu rosto, tamanha era sua empolgação – Acorde! Hoje é seu aniversário, você tem que acordar agora!

-Menos, Belle, menos... – pediu uma sonolenta Angie, tentando esconder-se debaixo da coberta de peles – Ainda é cedo, vá para sua cama...

-Não, Angie! – Belle gritou, puxando a coberta e caindo com ela na beirada da cama da irmã mais velha – Você tem que levantar e começar a se arrumar, hoje é dia de festa!

-Belle, por favor... Deixe sua irmã em paz, senão depois ninguém vai agüentar o mau humor dela por ter sido acordada de uma maneira tão... Sutil... – pediu um homem entrando pelo quarto, de cabelos loiros e ondulados e olhos azuis claríssimos, sentando-se à beira da cama.

Vencida, Angie abriu os olhos e se levantou, recostando-se nos travesseiros alto da cabeceira.

-Dormiu bem?

-Melhor impossível, pai... Mas acho que Belle está certa, tenho que me levantar e começar a pensar na festa de logo mais à noite.

-Sim, sim, festa! Eu adoro festa!

E, com um pulo mais alto e ousado, Belle se jogou em cima da irmã, as duas fazendo a maior bagunça na cama. Podiam ter uma diferença de idade de dez anos, mas Angie amava aquela criaturinha e fazia tudo por ela e para ela...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na biblioteca do casarão da família, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos violetas intensos estava sentado em uma das poltronas, absorto na leitura de um livro de capa vermelha e aspecto antigo. Mas não deixou de ouvir alguém se aproximar a passos incertos e cansados.

-Está tudo bem, Siegfried? – perguntou, ao ver o homem entrar com um certo ar de preocupação e sentar-se na poltrona à sua frente.

-Até este momento, sim, Folken... O que me preocupa é o que pode acontecer logo mais à noite, durante a festa de Angie...

-Não tem com que se preocupar, meu irmão... A Valhalla inteira estará em alerta durante a festa, não há o que temer... Vampiros e lycans terão que dar uma trégua, nem que seja forçada...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mesmo dia, ao final da tarde**

O vestido todo prateado, feito de cetim italiano, era seu sonho desde a infância. Os sapatos prateados de salto alto tinham pedrarias bordadas em seu forro, a coroa de prata tinha brilhantes que formavam desenhos de flores e folhas pequenas e delicadas. Com a ajuda da costureira, Angie vestiu-se e se maquiou, assim como fizera o coque despontado, mas o toque final viria por outras mãos...

-Eu mal consigo acreditar... – disse-lhe uma voz suave ao ouvido – Minha menina já é uma moça... Quinze anos...

-Mamãe, já faz algum tempo que não sou mais tão menina, né? – disse Angie, encarando os olhos azuis da mãe, já pronta para a festa.

Sorrindo, Hilda colocou a coroa adornando o penteado e então deu a mão para que a filha se levantasse e a acompanhasse até o corredor, onde o pai e a irmã mais nova a aguardavam.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Do lado de fora do casarão, Folken dava as últimas instruções aos seguranças da festa e caçadores disfarçados quando os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar. E, entre eles, um jovem rapaz chamava a atenção das jovenzinhas ao seu redor.

Cabelos cor de rosa cortados na altura dos ombros e ondulados, bem penteados. Olhos verdes e muito brilhantes, um sorriso meio de canto nos lábios. O corpo forte e bem talhado era moldado pela casaca preta do smoking com perfeição.

De maneira displicente, entregou o convite a um dos seguranças e adentrou o casarão, sem se importar com os olhares e comentários ao seu redor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A primeira valsa da noite, dançada com seu pai, que era somente sorrisos e palavras bonitas para a filha mais velha. A segunda, com seu tio e padrinho, Folken, que a conduzia de maneira um tanto desajeitada pelo salão, arrancando risos por parte de Angie.

Então veio a terceira valsa e, como não tinha um namorado, teria que escolher um dos rapazes que estavam no salão. Seus olhos cinzentos percorreram cada centímetro dele, até que pousaram sobre aquelas íris esmeraldas e o sorriso perfeito. O rapaz, então, lhe estendeu a mão e logo estavam valsando pelo salão.

-Qual o seu nome? – Angie perguntou, encantada com aqueles belos olhos.

-Alberich, Angie... Não sabe como me sinto honrado em ser o seu escolhido por esta noite...

Angie sorriu, mas ele morreu ao ouvir barulhos estranhos que vinham do lado de fora do salão, acompanhados de gritos de questão de segundos, homens vestidos de preto e mulheres também invadiram a festa, derrubando quem estivesse à frente, atacando as pessoas ao redor.

Vampiros. Uma horda deles, prontos para matar quem atravessasse seu caminho. Assustada, Angie ficou paralisada, não sabia o que fazer. Viu sua mãe entregar Belle a um dos empregados e correr na direção de um dos vampiros, de posse de uma daga que havia retirado de um dos vasos que enfeitavam o salão. Viu seu tio Folken e seu pai lutando com outros tantos, assim como diversos caçadores da Valhalla.

-Venha comigo, Angie! – gritou Alberich, puxando a jovem pela mão, em direção à saída.

Pelo caminho, alguns vampiros tentaram atacá-los, mas Alberich derrubava a todos com força e precisão. Rapidamente ganharam a escadaria quer dava para os jardins, mas Angie parou de repente, arfando.

-Espere, Alberich, não podemos ir... Meus pais... E Belle... Ainda estão lá dentro!

-Angie, não podemos fazer nada por eles... A esta altura, eles... É melhor irmos embora, eu cuidarei de você, eu juro...

Alberich se aproximou de Angie até seus rostos ficarem a centímetros de distância. Era estranho, mas, naquele momento, a jovem sentia-se bem e protegida, o rapaz sorriu e fechou os olhos. Porém...

-Afaste-se dela, maldito! – gritou Siegfried, sujo e com as roupas manchadas de sangue, apontando uma besta armada para o rapaz. Alberich riu.

-O que acha que pode fazer contra mim, Siegfried?

-Eu mandei se afastar, seu vampiro de merda!

Angie se afastou, como assim aquele rapaz tão gentil era um vampiro? Não tinha motivos para duvidar de seu pai, era um caçador experiente... Desesperada, Angie deu alguns passos para trás e quis correr, mas acabou tropeçando em um dos degraus e caiu, rolando até um dos patamares da escadaria.

-Angie!

A distração der Siegfried acabou se tornando sua algoz. Rápido, Alberich desarmou o homem com um golpe certeiro e com a mão livre, tirou de seu casaco uma espécie de faca, com a qual golpeou o abdômen de seu opositor.

-Não poderá impedir que Angie se torne o que de fato é, Siegfried...

Quase sem ar, Siegfried caiu no chão. Então, Alberich desceu a escada até Angie, ajudando-a a se levantar, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu gritos de dentro do casarão, a voz de Folken e outros homens que vinham atrás de si.

-Eu voltarei para te buscar, princesa... – ele disse a Angie, beijando-lhe os lábios e em seguida sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Machucada, com o vestido todo sujo e chorando, Angie foi até o pai e se sentou no chão, abraçando o corpo dele. Siegfried estava pálido e fraco, mas precisava dizer algo à filha...

-Angie... Por favor... Proteja Belle...

-Papai...

-Por favor... Proteja a Filha da Lua... Eles virão... Atrás... Dela...

-Papai, eu...

-Por favor...

Chorando, Angie assentiu. E então, para seu desespero, viu o pai fechar os olhos e seu corpo tombar. Estava morto...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui tivemos o capítulo explicando o que aconteceu na festa de quinze anos de Angie... Não me prendi muito a ele porque os próximos são realmente mais importantes, este aqui era mais para introduzir a fic...

Beijos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Segundo capítulo já no ar por a Amanda já me devolveu este arquivo também... Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Segundo Capítulo**

**O Passado – Parte II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I know I'd better stop trying  
>You know that there's no denying<br>I won't show mercy on you now  
>I know, should stop believing<br>I know, there's no retrieving  
>It's over now, what have you done?<strong>

_Eu sei que seria melhor eu parar de tentar  
>Você sabe que não há como negar<br>Eu não mostrarei compaixão por você agora  
>Eu sei que deveria parar de acreditar<br>Eu sei que não há retorno  
>Está acabado agora, O que você fez?<em>

**What have you done now?**

_O que você fez agora?_

**Cerca de dois ano depois...**

O verão grego estava realmente quente naquele ano, ponderou, sentindo a camisa grudar em suas costas por conta do suor. Tentando encontrar um canto mais fresco naquele aeroporto lotado, um rapaz de cabelos loiros e encaracolados e olhos verdes brilhantes caminhava por entre bagagens e pessoas, chamando a atenção de algumas turistas que suspiravam constatando que sim, a Grécia era uma terra onde deuses gregos conviviam lado a lado com os humanos.

Parou junto a uma coluna onde havia um ventilador ligado e então ouviu a voz anunciar no alto falante que o vôo que vinha direto de Oslo, Noruega, estava pousando no aeroporto de Atenas naquele instante. Ótimo, pensou, assim não precisaria mais ficar cozinhando naquele calor infernal.

Logo avistou uma figura feminina de pele muito branca, quase pálida, cabelos longos e negros e olhos cinzentos. Pela descrição, só poderia ser ela.

-Senhorita Ângela Vierthenbrüger?

-Sim?

-Aiolos Kinaros, ao seu dispor... – o rapaz estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a jovem – Shion me pediu para buscá-la, com ordens de levá-la logo à Santuário.

-Ótimo! Quanto antes começarmos, melhor será...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na mansão ao norte de Atenas, onde ficava a sede da Santuário, a maior organização de caçadores às criaturas da noite existente, Angie fora recebida por seu presidente, Shion Radziavicious. O homem de cabelos longos e verdes e olhos violetas a cumprimentou brevemente, indicando que se sentasse á frente de sua mesa.

-Recebi uma ligação de seu tio, Folken, esta manhã... Pediu-me que colocasse à disposição para seu treinamento os melhores homens que tenho...

-Na verdade, este é um pedido meu, Sr. Shion... Mas disse ao meu tio para fazê-lo para que pudesse ser oficial.

-Entendo... Bem, se pudesse eu mesmo a treinaria, tal como fiz com seu pai e seu tio, mas já estou um pouco enferrujado para tanto... Aiolos, que já conhece, será o responsável por você, Angie.

-Certo... E quando começamos?

-Amanhã. Precisa descansar primeiro e se adaptar ao clima da Grécia, estamos no verão...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Angie estava no ginásio de treinamento da Santuário, onde os demais caçadores e aprendizes da organização se encontravam. Aiolos já estava por lá, comandando alguns treinos de luta corporal, observado por um outro rapaz que deveria ter a sua idade, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos, com um semblante sério e compenetrado.

-Bom dia, Aiolos... O que pretende por hoje?

-Bem, primeiro eu gostaria de observar o que aprendeu na Valhalla, Ângela... Está vendo aquele rapaz ali no centro do ginásio? – a jovem assentiu – O nome dele é Shura, quero que lute com ele e mostre o que sabe fazer.

Angie foi para o centro do ginásio, cumprimentando Shura. Logo, os demais que estavam à sua volta pararam o que faziam para ver aquela pequena luta, era algo raro ter uma garota entre eles.

Aiolos caminhou até o rapaz que observava tudo e postou-se ao lado dele, de braços cruzados.

-Então... – o rapaz disse, ainda sério – Aquela garota é a jovenzinha aspirante à caçadora, que veio das Terras Altas?

-Ela mesmo, Saga... Chegou ontem à tarde, pelo que sei ficará conosco pelos próximos seis meses. O que achou dela?

-A princípio, nada... – Saga disse, observando a garota imobilizar Shura após um giro que o surpreendera – Mas é bom ficarmos de olhos bem abertos...

Aiolos estranhou, mas nada disse, apenas observando a luta que se desenrolava e Shura pedindo ajuda, visto quer não conseguia se soltar da imobilização de Angie.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dias passavam rápido na Santuário, e Angie parecia não se dar conta disso, tamanha era sua dedicação aos treinos. Aprendera novas técnicas de luta e abordagem, disfarces, a manejar armas de fogo e brancas ao mesmo tempo e atirar no escuro, além de questões teóricas e algumas burocráticas.

Porém, nem todos compartilhavam de seu entusiasmo com os avanços que conseguira.

-Eu não sei explicar, Aiolos, mas tem alguma coisa nessa garota que me intriga... – disse Saga, ao ser questionado pelo rapaz ao final de um treino noturno de Angie.

-Como assim, Saga?

-A maneira como ela luta, a precisão dos golpes e a sua agilidade... Eu nunca vi um humano lutar assim...

-Está dizendo que ela pode ter ligações com lycans ou vampiros?

-Não disse nada disso.

-Ah, qual é, Saga? Ficou maluco? A família dela caça essas criaturas a mais de quatrocentos anos, os pais foram mortos por vampiros... Um cenário difícil para essa sua teoria.

-E quem falou em teoria, Aiolos? Eu apenas disse que Angie me intriga.

-E desde quando nós dizemos tudo o que pensamos?

Saga deu de ombros, encerrando aquele assunto e se retirando do ginásio de treinos. Aiolos ainda ficou um tempo no local, realizando algumas anotações sobre seus aprendizes.

Saindo de seu quarto, após um banho quente, Angie foi para uma das varandas do casarão sede da Santuário, debruçando-se sobre a mureta para observar melhor o mar, que refletia o brilho das estrelas. Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, respirando o ar fresco que lhe vinha aos pulmões e então sentiu uma lufada quente em seu rosto, como a respiração de alguém muito próximo.

Abriu os olhos depressa, olhando ao seu redor, mas não havia ninguém. Estreitou o olhar, até sentir um arrepio em um dos ouvidos e uma voz a lhe falar.

-Angie...

-Quem... Não pode ser... – ela disse a si mesma, reconhecendo aquela voz.

-Angie... – desta vez muito mais próxima de si, e também podia sentir como se fosse abraçada pelas costas.

-Não... Alberich...

-Eu vou voltar... Para te buscar... Minha princesa...

-Não! – Angie gritou, agitando os braços, para logo em seguida ouvir o som de uma risada que se tornava cada vez mais forte aos seus ouvidos.

-Não, não! Alberich... Não! – ela gritava, com as mãos sobre a cabeça, como se pudesse assim se esconder, até sentir-se novamente tocada por alguém. Tentou se soltar, gritando mais alto, mas então...

-Ângela! – Aiolos a chamou, e então a garota se deu conta de que era ele quem a segurava pelos braços – O que aconteceu? Por que está gritando tanto?

-Ai... Aiolos... Eu... – mas ela não conseguiu dizer nada ao rapaz, baixando a cabeça e chorando, largando o peso de seu corpo nos braços dele.

Aiolos a ergueu pelos braços, acolhendo a garota em um abraço apertado, a cabeça dela contra seu peito. Angie chorava de maneira compulsiva, o que teria acontecido? Nunca a vira chorar e agora... Agora sentia-se perdido e ao mesmo impotente por não poder ajudar, sem saber o que havia acontecido.

-Angie... – ele a chamou pelo apelido pela primeira vez e ela olhou para ele, com o rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas – Não chore... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... Mas eu estou aqui... E vai ficar tudo bem...

Beijou-lhe os cabelos, estreitando ainda mais aquele abraço. E seu coração, percebeu o rapaz, parecia querer explodir dentro do peito...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Poucos meses depois...**

Era noite, sem lua. Angie estava em uma das varandas da sede da Santuário, observando as estrelas. Seis meses haviam se passado. Era hora de voltar para casa e poder, então, cumprir a promessa feita ao pai.

-Está triste por ir embora? – perguntou Aiolos, parado na porta de acesso à varanda. Angie baixou a cabeça, apoiando-se na mureta de proteção feita de pedras.

-Não exatamente... Feliz por poder voltar para casa e rever Belle, sinto falta dela... Mas triste porque deixarei ao menos um bom amigo aqui.

-Fico feliz em saber que sou um bom amigo... – Aiolos disse, aproximando-se da jovem, até ficar ao seu lado – Mas sabe que gostaria de poder ser mais do que isso, não?

-Aiolos, por favor... – Angie pediu, esquivando-se por um momento – Eu já lhe disse que não quero falar sobre isso... Assim como não quero perder a sua amizade...

-Não vai perdê-la, Angie... Sabe que quando precisar, pode confiar o que quiser a mim e eu farei.

-Obrigada...

Angie, então, abraçou Aiolos, apoiando a cabeça no peito do rapaz, tal como fizera por tantas noites insones quando lembranças ruins lhe vinham à mente. Acariciando os cabelos macios da garota, o rapaz sabia que, por mais que houvesse prometido, não poderia deixar aquela oportunidade passar.

-Angie...

-Sim?

-Você parte ainda esta madrugada, então... Eu possso... Posso me despedir... Da maneira que realmente gostaria?

A garota entendeu e assentiu, por que não? Então Aiolos a abraçou mais apertado e beijou os lábios macios e doces de Angie, tal como desejara fazer há muito tempo, mas não tivera a oportunidade e nem o consentimento para tanto...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui temos o capítulo que explica a amizade entre Angie e Aiolos... Amizade, né? Bom, pelo menos esse capítulo explica também diversas atitudes da Angie nos próximos, que contarão agora os fatos do presente...

Beijos e até o próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Terceiro capítulo**

**O Presente – Parte I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away ...oh<br>Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<strong>

_Eu, eu estive esperando por alguém como você  
>Mas agora você está indo embora<br>Por quê? Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?  
>Há uma maldição entre nós, Entre eu e você<br>_

Cinco anos haviam se passado. A família de Ângela e Gabrielle havia sido totalmente dizimada por vampiros e lycans, assim com os empregados e demais caçadores da Valhalla. O braço nórdico da Santuário já não mais existia. Belle e Fenrir haviam conseguido fugir com a ajuda de Aiolos, ele os enviara até Lisboa, em Portugal, e de lá perdera sua pista. Um sinal de que realmente haviam conseguido fugir e se esconder de todos, recomeçar uma nova vida. Quanto à Angie, nunca mais ninguém soubera notícias suas. Seu corpo nunca fora encontrado, assim como não se sabia se havia sido enterrada sem identificação alguma, como acontecera com dezenas de corpos encontrados completamente estraçalhados na mansão de sua família.

Pensava nela todos os dias. Em todas as coisas que gostaria de ter lhe dito e não pudera. No único beijo trocado, ali mesmo naquela varanda onde se encontrava agora. Angie era mais uma pessoa querida que os malditos seres da noite haviam ceifado de sua vida.

-Aiolos... – ouviu a voz de Saga e lhe chamar, mas não se moveu do lugar onde estava – Está tudo bem?

-Hoje faz cinco anos, Saga... Uma pena que não seja um feliz aniversário.

-Eu entendo, meu amigo... – Saga aproximou-se, dando um leve tapinha nas costas do rapaz – Mas o dever nos chama... Shion quer falar conosco, em sua sala. Mandou dizer que é um assunto de extrema importância.

Aiolos ainda ficou alguns segundos parado, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Então, sem dizer nada e de cabeça baixa, acompanhou Saga até a sala de Shion, onde o presidente da Santuário já os aguardava, na companhia de uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos lilazes e olhos azuis muito intensos.

-Srta. Saori? – Saga a reconheceu, apesar de tanto tempo sem encontrar a jovem que comandava todas as operações da Santuário e suas organizações parceiras pelo mundo, sob a fachada de uma organização sem fins lucrativos denominada Graad.

-Como vai, Saga? Aiolos?

O rapaz fez um sinal de que tudo ia bem com a cabeça, a jovem então pediu que ambos se sentassem para ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

-Estou feliz em vê-los, apesar de isso acontecer somente quando temos sérios problemas...

-E pelo visto desta vez não é diferente.

-Infelizmente não, Aiolos... – Shion falou, endireitando-se em sua cadeira – Monitorando as operações de nossas organizações pelo mundo, a Srta. Saori e sua equipe da Fundação Graad encontraram um fato que chamou muito a atenção de todos e o trouxe ao meu conhecimento.

-Que fato?

-Bem, Saga... Todos sabemos que desde os acontecimento de cinco anos atrás na mansão sede da Valhalla, a organização se desfez e a região das Terras Altas acabou se tornando uma espécie de terra sem lei para vampiros e lycans, já que não haviam mais caçadores para combatê-los.

-Porém... – Shion continuou o relato de Saori – Recentemente a Fundação Graad encontrou relatos e vestígios de novas caçadas na região. Dezenas de lycans e vampiros mortos, alguns inclusive na presença de humanos que desconheciam sua existência.

-Algum caçador remanescente do qual não tínhamos notícias?

-Receio que não, Saga... – Saori disse, após um breve suspiro – Todas as mortes registradas até o momento tiveram requintes de crueldade terríveis, sinais de tortura que mal conhecemos e abuso de força. Uma força não humana.

-Estes casos nos preocupam por não sabermos do que ou quem se trata... Por isso eu os convoquei para esta reunião. Vocês, Aiolos e Saga, sãos os melhores caçadores que temos, e não falo somente da Santuário. Precisamos que voem até as Terras Altas e descubram o que ou quem está por trás de todas essas mortes e detenham-no antes que assuste ainda mais os humanos daquela região, ou mesmo comece a atacá-los.

-Então... – Aiolos falou, um tanto pensativo – Quer que nós dois cacemos o "desconhecido"?

-Não somente cacem, como matem-no.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cerca de dois dias depois...**

Aquele lugar parecia mais frio do que costumava se lembrar, pensou Aiolos, enquanto fechava o zíper de seu sobretudo de lã até o pescoço, já envolto por um grosso cachecol. Haviam acabado de chegar à terra de Asgard, ele e Saga, e com muito custo conseguiram um quarto em uma hospedaria da cidade. Custo porque, constataram logo de cara, as pessoas estavam temerosas, ainda mais em se tratando de dois forasteiros.

Silencioso, Saga tinha acabado de ajeitar suas roupas em um armário e conferia sua outra mala, onde guardava seu arsenal para caçadas. Quieto, Aiolos estava parado junto à janela, observando o movimento da rua. Tudo parecia quieto demais para seu gosto e suas lembranças.

-Tem algum idéia de onde podemos começar nossa investigação? – Saga perguntou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

-Pela mansão da família de Angie... – Aiolos respondeu, mas sem deixar de observar a rua – Foi aonde aconteceu toda aquela carnificina...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era final de tarde quando os dois homens chegaram ao casarão sede da Organização Valhalla. De imediato, o mato alto que crescera no jardim e o lodo que cobria a fonte central chamaram a atenção de Aiolos, que soltou um grunhido de desolação. Aquele lugar era lindo, em sua opinião, sempre com a grama verde e bem aparada e flores, apesar do frio e das freqüentes tempestades de neve.

Com uma chave especial, Saga abriu o pesado portão de ferro, que rangeu alto, por conta da ferrugem. Caminhando lado a lado e muito atentos, os dois percorreram toda a extensão do jardim e chegaram aos pés da escadaria de entrada, feita de mármore, mas toda suja de terra e sangue seco, que penetrara nas fissuras da pedra.

Abriram a porta de entrada e logo precisaram acender suas lanternas, visto que não havia eletricidade no casarão. Apontando o facho de luz para diversos pontos, Aiolos não conseguia conter sua insatisfação e pesar ao ver o tamanho da degradação em que aquele lugar se encontrava.

Portas e janelas quebradas, a escadaria principal com o tapete vermelho todo desbotado e rasgado. Quadros, vasos, diversos objetos quebrados e espalhados pelo chão, roupas e cortinas de veludo rasgadas. Os lustres de cristal prestes a despencar do teto. Literalmente, um cenário de batalhas.

-Vamos ter que nos separar, esse lugar é muito grande... – disse Saga, mas sem gostar muito daquela idéia, apesar de necessária. Se continuassem juntos, perderiam muito tempo, que poderia ser valioso mais tarde.

-Eu fico com este andar. – Aiolos respondeu, já engatilhando uma pequena besta armada.

Saga assentiu e subiu pela escadaria, enquanto que o outro rapaz seguia por um corredor à sua direita, era preciso tomar cuidado para não cair ou pisar em falso pelo chão de mármore, todo quebrado e solto. Apontando sua lanterna em diversas direções e níveis, Aiolos se deu conta que se encaminhava para o salão de bailes. O lugar onde toda tragédia de cinco anos atrás acontecera.

Entrou pelo local com cuidado, o vento frio que entrava pelas janelas quebradas fazia com que pedaços de madeira pendentes do teto e venezianas rangessem e caíssem, aos poucos. Mesas e cadeiras quebradas, espalhadas pelo salão, lustres e prataria. Um caos.

Ao se deslocar para o outro lado, onde havia um segundo corredor, algo que estava no chão chamou sua atenção: um pedaço de veludo rasgado e manchado, verde musgo. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo e por ali ficou, de cócoras, analisando o tecido.

-Angie... – lembrou-se da jovem, usando um vestido de gala daquela cor e tecido, na noite da festa de quinze anos de sua irmã, Gabrielle.

Respirou fundo para afastar tais pensamentos, que somente iriam atrapalhar. Ao se levantar, sentiu um vento mais forte atrás de si, virou-se depressa apontando a lanterna e a besta na direção do vento, mas não havia nada. Talvez tivesse sido uma impressão.

Continuou seguindo pelo corredor, até chegar a uma sala cuja porta estava fechada, ao contrário das demais pelas quais passara. Com cuidado, empurrou a porta e logo reconheceu o local. Tinha sido ali a última vez que vira Angel. Aproximou-se da mesa, as poltronas e sofá, mas tudo estava quieto. Sem uma explicação plausível, foi até uma estante que ficava na parede dos fundos e notou, estarrecido, que sobre uma das prateleiras não havia sinais de poeira acumulada.

-Mas o quê?... – Aiolos disse a si mesmo, ao tocar um livro de capa preta e lombada grossa e a estante se mover, revelando uma escadaria à sua frente.

Atento, o rapaz desceu por ela cerca de dois andares em caracol, até chegar a uma pesada porta de ferro, que estava apenas encostada. O que seria aquele lugar? Com cuidado, empurrou a porta e se viu diante de um porão, mas que não guardava quinqulharias ou objetos antigos e sim se parecia muito com um laboratório químico.

-Mas o que é isso? – perguntou a si mesmo em voz alta, apontando o facho de luz da lanterna em diversas direções até que notou, na parece atrás de si, um interruptor.

Ao acioná-lo, imediatamente as luzes do lugar se acenderam e Aiolos pôde notar que realmente se tratava de um laboratório químico, havia diversas bancadas, potes e medidores, alguns pequenos fogareiros e máquinas digitais de última geração. E, no fundo, algo que o deixou estarrecido.

Um sistema de monitoramento por câmaras, sinal de rádio e satélite, muito parecido com o que havia na Santuário. Aproximando-se das telas de plasma, percebeu que estava ativo. E monitorava as atividades lycans e vampíricas de toda região.

-Mas como isso é possível? Alguém... Alguém esteve aqui... Ou ainda está aqui...

De repente, um barulho de algo caindo, Aiolos virou-se com tudo na direção que ouvira o som, apontando sua besta. Em seguida, a porta se fechou com um estrondo e as luzes se pagaram, rapidamente o rapaz acendeu sua lanterna e seus instintos de caçador se alarmaram, não estava sozinho.

Apontando a besta em diversas direções, ele se encaminhava de volta à porta quando sentiu uma lufada de ar violenta passar por si, chegando a desequilibrá-lo. Quando se virou na direção de onde viera o vento, um vulto em alta velocidade o derrubou ao chão com um único golpe, a lanterna e a besta caíram de suas mãos e foram parar longe de seu alcance. Tentando se levantar, acabou atingido novamente, caindo de quatro no chão, bem próximo a uma das bancadas.

Levantando-se, sentindo o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões por conta dos dois golpes, ele levantou a cabeça e viu à frente das telas de monitoramento uma silhueta em pé, encarando-o. Percebeu que tinha estatura mediana e era definida em curvas, tinha cabelos longos e usava um sobretudo. Não tinha dúvidas que se tratava de uma mulher.

Ela adiantou um passo em sua direção, Aiolos recuou procurando outra de suas armas nos bolsos internos do casaco quando um sinal de rádio foi ouvido, vindo de um de seus bolsos.

-Aiolos, Saga na escuta... Finalizada a inspeção superior, está tudo limpo... Onde você está? Responda...

A mulher estancou o passo, parecia um tanto trêmula. Longos segundos se passaram, ela na mesma posição, Aiolos lhe apontava agora uma outra arma.

-Aiolos, Saga na escuta... Está me ouvindo? Responda...

Então, de repente, a mulher saltou por cima de uma das bancadas, Aiolos atirou em sua direção uma, duas vezes, não sabia se havia conseguido acertar, apesar de ouvir um grito. Mesmo No escuro, correu em direção à ela, mas, de repente, as luzes voltaram a se acender e Aiolos estava sozinho...

Nem sinal daquela mulher, a não ser...

Notou que pouco mais à sua frente, no chão, haviam gotas de sangue que formavam uma trilha. Abaixou-se e, pegando um cotonete em um dos bolsos, protegido por uma cápsula de plástico, ele colheu algumas gotas do sangue e guardou o objeto de volta em seu bolso.

-Saga, Aiolos na escuta... – ele disse, pegando o rádio – Inspeção inferior finalizada, está tudo limpo... Nos encontramos no hall de entrada...

-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e as editoras licenciadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

**O Presente – Parte II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**What have you done! What have you done!  
>What have you done! What have you done!<br>What have you done now!  
>What have you done! What have you done!<br>What have you done! What have you done!  
>What have you done now!<strong>

_O que você fez? O que você fez?  
>O que você fez? O que você fez?<br>O que você fez agora?  
>O que você fez? O que você fez?<br>O que você fez? O que você fez?  
>O que você fez agora?<em>

Estava quente naquela noite, mais do que de costume naquela cidade tão grande, tão frenética e que há cinco anos chamava de lar. A janela do quarto estava aberta, não precisava se preocupar. Não era noite de lua cheia.

Incomodada com o calor, a jovem levantou da cama, o rapaz que a acompanhava ainda dormia, os longos cabelos verdes espalhados pelas costas e lençol. Prendendo os cabelos prateados em um rabo baixo, ela calçou os chinelos e foi para a cozinha do pequeno apartamento, atrás de algo para beber. Mas parou ao notar a varanda da sala aberta, não se lembrava de tê-la deixado daquela maneira.

Ao se aproximar para fechar a porta de vidro, notou algo estranho no céu, a lua estava vermelha. E luas assim aconteciam somente quando...

Quando vampiros estavam à espreita, sua irmã lhe dissera uma vez, por isso deveria tomar cuidado. Estranhou, até onde sabia, aquela cidade estava livre de vampiros, o braço latino americano da Santuário havia conseguido erradicar a todos, das chamadas criaturas da noite, restavam poucos lycans que não causavam problemas a ninguém.

Para alguns, poderia ser os efeitos desvatadores da poluição paulista. Mas ela sabia muito bem que não era nada daquilo. Saiu, então, para fora e ficou um bom tempo observando aquela lua vermelha, seus olhos rosados até estreitavam-se quando...

-Belle...

Ouviu a voz a lhe chamar, olhou para os lados e não viu nada ou alguém. Voltou a fitar a lua e novamente...

-Belle...

Apurou os ouvidos, seria possível que... Não, não poderia jamais ser quem pensava, elça havia desaparecido em Asgard, dada oficialmente como morta... Se estivesse viva, teria aparecido antes.

-Gabrielle...

Seu nome fora dito inteiro, e de forma mais grave... E naquele tom tão inconfundível... Seria mesmo...

-Angie? – ela arriscou chamar, mas havia apenas o silêncio – Ângela? – arriscou novamente e nada.

Deu de ombros, talvez tivesse sido somente uma impressão, como no começo de tudo em que frequentemente achava que via a irmã pelas ruas daquela cidade enorme ou ouvia sua voz e riso ecoando pelas escadaas do prédio. Já estava voltando para dentro do apartamento novamente, quando...

-Belle... Por favor... Belle... Salve-me...

-Angie! – ela gritou, mas novamente apenas o silêncio. Mas, desta vez, soara tão alto e com certo tom de desespero... – Angie!

-O que foi, Belle? Não consegue dormir? – perguntou o rapaz, que vinha pela sala coçando a cabeça e bocejando, tentando entender o que a jovem fazia ali na varanda, sozinha e olhando para o alto.

-Não, Fenrir... – ela disse, mas sem se virar para ele,e stava observando novamente a lua. Brilhando no céu em toda sua majestade prateada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Sim, estou enviando a amostra atraveés de um dos nossos contatos... Acredito que chegará em Atenas ainda pela manhã... – Aiolos falava ao celular, em um tom mais baixo para que Saga não ouvisse, embora estive no banho.

**-Por que tanta pressa assim, Aiolos? Alguma pista importante de quem esteja por trás da matança de criaturas em Asgard? – **a voz lhe perguntava do outro lado da linha, visivelmente curioso.

-Não exatamente, apenas uma curiosidade, depois explico... Me liga assim que tiver o resultado, Mu?

**-Pode deixar, se a amostra chegar mesmo pela manhã, até o meio da tarde terei algum resultado.**

-Ótimo, fico no aguardo... Até mais!

**-Até!**

-Com quem estava falando, Aiolos? – perguntou Saga, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e enxugando os longos cabelos com outra, sentando-se sobre sua cama.

-Ah, com o Aiolia... Ele chegou hoje à noite da missão em Paris e queria saber onde eu estava, parece-me que o Shion não lhe disse sobre a nossa viagem.

-Claro, se trata de uma missão de averiguação secreta... Se cair na boca do Aiolia, a Europa inteira vai ficar sabendo.

-Engraçadinho... Bom, eu vou tomar meu banho...

-Aiolos? – Saga o chamou, antes que o rapaz entrasse no banheiro.

-Sim?

-Tem certeza de que nã encontrou nada na ronda que fez no casarão da Valhalla? Você me parecia meio áereo quando nos reencontramos.

-Já lhe disse que não, Saga... Por que eu esconderia algo de você, se estamos juntos nessa?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Olhando por fora, era apenas a entrada de uma caverna escura em um dos vários penhascos que existiam em Asgard. Mas quem tinha coragem de entrar e seguir alguns passos à frente, descobriria logo que havia um buraco naquela caverna. E, uma vez caindo naquele buraco, se fosse humani, morreria na queda ao espatifar-se no chão, indo se juntar às dezenas de corpos que ali jaziam.

S fosse um lycan, saberia que bastaria um salto para um das fissuras na pedra e entraria por um longo corredor, seguido de uma escadaria em caracol, até chegar a um imenso salão de pedra iluminado por archotes e cercado de outros tantos corredores.

E fora exatamente asism que aquele rapaz de cabelos loiros chegara ao local, um tantro cansado e arfante, com suas roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue.

-Que notícias me traz, Haguen? – uma voz grossa e firme perguntou, vinda de um daqueles corredores, só não sabia dizer de q ual deles.

-Não são boas, meu senhor... – ele disse, ao finalmente ver um outro rapaz, de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos avermelhados adentrar o salão – Thor foi morto... Encontrei seu corpo esquartejado, havia pedaços pendurados por toda floresta de pinheiros...

-Eu não acredito! – o rapaz socou uma das paredes, até algumas pedras caíram tamanha fora a força usada – Perdemos mais um... Merda! Nada disso aconteceria se aquela garota não tivesse conseguido fugir... – ele voltou-se para o outro rapaz, estava furioso.

Por um momento, Haguen pensou que morreria ali mesmo, pelas mãos de seu mestre.

-Mande que aqueles retardados intensifiquem as buscas por ela... O prazo acaba de mudar... Uma semana e nada além!

-Sim, senhor Bado!

E saiu, deixando seu mestre sozinho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Está triste por ir embora? – perguntou Aiolos, parado na porta de acesso à varanda. Angie baixou a cabeça, apoiando-se na mureta de proteção feita de pedras._

_-Não exatamente... Feliz por poder voltar para casa e rever Belle, sinto falta dela... Mas triste porque deixarei ao menos um bom amigo aqui._

_-Fico feliz em saber que sou um bom amigo... – Aiolos disse, aproximando-se da jovem, até ficar ao seu lado – Mas sabe que gostaria de poder ser mais do que isso, não?_

_-Aiolos, por favor... – Angie pediu, esquivando-se por um momento – Eu já lhe disse que não quero falar sobre isso... Assim como não quero perder a sua amizade..._

_-Não vai perdê-la, Angie... Sabe que quando precisar, pode confiar o que quiser a mim e eu farei._

_-Obrigada... _

Já há algum tempo que aquelas lembranças não lhe vinham à mente... Eram dolorosas, algumas das poucas de tempos felizes, embora fosse uma despedida.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face. O que faria agora?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não era ainda meio – dia quando o celular de Aiolos começou a tocar desesperado, o rapaz o pegou e assim que viu o número do visor, suspirou, sorte Saga ter saído para ir atrás de alguma coisa para comerem.

-Mu? E então, já tem algum resultado?

**-Cara, você é ninja, sabia? Como conseguiu pegar uma amostra de sangue tão perfeita em um ambiente sem condição nenhuma de preservação?**

-Do que está falando, Mu?

**-Da amostra de sangue que me mandou, eu fui analisar assim que chegou aqui... Sério, como conseguiu uma amostra tão boa na mansão Valhalla, tirando do chão da sala de bailes ou da escadaria de entrada?**

-Eu realmente não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com essa conversa de doido.

**-Aiolos, você é um idiota por acaso? Me conta logo sua técnica, porque você só pode ter irado essa amostra de um lugar assim, já que não temos amostras do sangue da Ângela em lugar algum e...**

-Sangue... Da Angie? Tem certeza, Mu?

**-Claro que tenho, fiz o teste com dois métodos diferentes, e usando prova e contra prova... Segundo o banco de dados da Santuário, é o sangue da Ângela. E então, vai me contar a sua técnica ou não?**

Surpreso, Aiolos desligou o celular. Aquilo não era possível, como o sangue que enviara para análise poderia ser de Angie, aquilo não fazia sentido algum...

Precisava voltar à Valhalla, àquele porão. E o faria ainda naquela noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
